IndoChan Sketch of history
by Nekotabi
Summary: Sejarah Indo-chan ala Hetalia. Dimulai dari pendaratan dua pelaut eropa dan penemuan mereka, dua saudara serumpun.. dan kehidupan mereka.
1. Pendaratan dua pelaut Eropa

Disclaimer : Aku tidak membuat Hetalia, semua juga pasti tahu. Ini digunakan sebagai fanfiction dan non profit. Ini adalah sketsa sejarah yang kurang lebih tidak sesuai dengan fakta.. jadi jangan tersinggung. Hehe. Pairing Indo-Netherland, Indo-Japan. Mohon kumen nya..

PENDARATAN DUA PELAUT EROPA

Pada zaman dahulu kala, jauh di kepulauan Nusantara hiduplah negara negara besar. Seperti Sriwijaya, Majapahit dan Mataram. Kekuasaannya sangat luas, armada lautnya sangat banyak. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal mereka saling datang dan pergi. Hingga akhirnya lahirlah seorang gadis kecil yang Imut. Dia tinggal dengan damai di ujung kepulauan nusantara, hidup damai dengan tetangga-tetangganya di asia tenggara. Dia tinggal tepat di sebelah sepupu jauhnya Malaysia dan adik-adik kecilnya berbagai suku bangsa.

Semua berubah ketika dua pelaut yang sangat berseberangan pergi menjelajahi dunia. Tapi kedua pria ini sangat berbeda satu dengan yang lain.

Yang satu bernama Inggris, bangsawan dan pelaut unggul. Seorang terhormat dan berjiwa ksatria. Tangguh dan unggul dengan sarkasme yang apik. Sungguh pria yang luarbiasa.

Yang satu adalah Belanda, dia adalah pecinta tulip yang bersemangat...

dan sedikit menakutkan.

Kedua pria itu pergi mengarungi samudra dan berpetualang. Akhirnya kedua pria itu bertemu dengan Indonesia dan Malaysia. Kuda gadis imut yang bermain masak-masakan. Mereka kemudian berfikir untuk mengambil bangsa itu.

Begitu melihat Malaysia Inggris berfikir : "gadis yang manis sekali, sayangnya dia belum ada yang mengajarnya. Aku harus menjadi ayah baginya dan pelindung baginya. Aku akan mengajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi bangsawan. Aku akan mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam rumahku. Juga jangan sampai belanda melihatnya..."

Begitu melihat Indonesia Belanda berfikir : " Gadis yang manis, hmm. Dia masih muda bisa ku didik menjadi istriku. Lagipula aku juga butuh pelayan. Eh? Apa yang dibawanya itu, mungkin sejenis ramuan. Jangan-jangan enak. Mungkin hmmm.. aku kaya, aku kaya.."

Akhirnya Belanda mengambil Indonesia dan Inggris mengambil Malaysia.

Kasihan Indo-chan


	2. Saatnya pelajaran!

SAATNYA PELAJARAN

Saat Minum teh!

**Malaysia dan Inggris: Berlatih Minum teh ala Bangsawan.**

Di suatu sore yang damai Inggris sedang minum teh bersama Mala. Tanpa sengaja Mala menjatuhkan gelas cantik milik Inggris. Itu bukan kesalahannya, itu karena ada suara gaduh yang dia dengar di kejauhan.

Melihat ini Inggris merasa marah. Dia membentak Mala. Hampir saja dia memukul Mala, tapi ditahannya. Dia hanya memukul tangan Mala. Mengajar seorang gadis menjadi Lady memang ternyata butuh kesabaran. Mala ketakutan.

"Ah, maafkan aku Mala, kadang memang aku terlalu berlebihan. Mari kita ulangi bagaimana minum teh yang benar. Seperti seorang Lady"

**Indonesia dan Belanda : Berlatih membuat teh untuk bangsawan.**

"Hei mana siapkan Tehnya."

Dari kejauhan Indo perlahan membawakan teh yang diraciknya khusus. Belanda meminumnya, kemudian dia memuntahkannya. Dia memandang Indonesia marah.

"Kamuu... bagaimana kau bisa jadi istri yang baik kalau kau tidak bisa membuat teh. Dasar kamu India"

"Tapi nama saya bukan India."

"Terserah aku kan, kamu timurnya India ya India timur saja. Susah sekali. Sekarang ulangi panggi aku Tuaaan... dengan lembut. Berikan intonasi.."

**Mempertahankan diri.**

**Malaysia dan Inggris : Pelatihan menggunakan senapan.**

Suara peluru meletus dari pistol Malaysia. Mendengar itu Mala agak ketakutan, dia menembak ke sasaran bulat dan berhasil. Melihat ini Inggris bertepuk tangan karena Malaysia kena Bulls Eye. Saking senangnya Malaysia pistol Malay meletus hampir melukai dirinya. Inggris kemudian mendekati Malaysia. Dia membentak dan memukul Malaysia.

"Kalau kena orang bagaimana." bentak Inggris

Mendengar itu Malaysia menangis, dia menangis keras. "Su.. Sudah kubilang kan! aku tidak suka senapan. Kau yang menyuruhku memakainya.

Inggris sedikit menyesal dan menenangkan Malaysia.

"Maaf Malay aku sedikit berlebihan. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bertempur. Tapi di luar sana berbahaya dan kau harus bisa mempertahankan diri. Walau kau seorang Lady kau harus bisa bertempur. Maaf, ya."

**Mempertahankan diri.**

**Indonesia dan Belanda : Latihan Praktik.**

Suara peluru meletus dari pistol Belanda. Peluru itu langsung bersarang ke apel di atas kepala Indonesia. Indonesia ketakutan bukan main. Belanda hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana Indo. Aku hebat kan."

Indonesia jatuh berlutut hampir menangis.

"Cengeng, bagaimana kau bisa hidup di dunia cengeng begitu."

Indonesia berdiri dan menahan tangisnya. Dia berdiri dengan bangga dan kuat.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, cemen."

Belanda mendengus "Mungkin ini saatnya kubawa kau menemui beruang liar..."

**Berkebun.**

**Malaysia dan Inggris : Mari menanam bunga.**

Tangan Malaysia kotor oleh tanah kebun. Di belakang Inggris menemaninya dan memberinya Instruktur sekaligus membantunya. Bersama mereka menanam benih-benih yang Malaysia tidak tahu. Setelah mereka selesai mereka duduk dan makan bersama.

"Inggris, kita menanam apa?"

"Itu Mawar."

Malaysia agak heran "Mawar itu apa?"

"Mawar itu bunga, memang pertama kita perlu bersusah payah tapi itu akan terbayar ketika bunga mawar tumbuh menghiasi kebun kita."

"Seperti apa ya mawar itu?"

"kau harus menunggu Malaysia sayang."

"Yah. Boleh-lah" katanya sambil minum teh. Mendengar ini Inggris tertawa. Mereka menatap bangga taman yang akan mereka nikmati bersama esok hari.

**Berkebun.**

**Belanda dan Indonesia : Mari menanam apa ini? Ganja? **

Belanda sedang minum kopi dan makan kue sambil baca koran saat kebunnya sedang diurus oleh pelayannya yang setia bernama Indonesia. Indonesia sedang menggali tanah dengan tangan kotor dan masih mengenakan pakaian sehari-hari.

"Belanda, kita menanam apa? Apa kita menanam bunga?"tanya Indonesia.

"Bukan. Kita menanam barang mahal. Karena itu hati-hati. Awas kalau rusak"

"Ini apa?" Indonesia mengamati pohon itu.

**Mari belajar literatur.**

**Malaysia dan Inggris : Mari belajar bahasa Inggris.**

"Ayo kita belajar Malaysia, Mari belajar bahasa Inggris." kata Inggris "Saya seorang Lady!"

"I am Lady"kata Malaysia.

"bagus! Lalu sekarang 'saya suka kue.'"

"mm..mmm. I suka kue,.."

"hahaha, jangan tertukar ya. Yang benar I like cookie." Inggris hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf." Malaysia agak malu menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Tak apa, aku suka semangatmu. Ayo kita ulangi lagi."

**Mari belajar literatur.**

**Malaysia dan Inggris : Mari belajar bahasa Aneh itu.**

Pada suatu hari belanda sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia melihat Indonesia bicara aneh dengan saudaranya. Dia kemudian tertarik.

"Dia bicara bahasa apa Indo?"

"Ah itu bahasa X, lalu bahasa Y, lalu Z."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bahasa yang aneh? Hei ajari aku bahasa itu."

Akhirnya tiap sore belanda datang untuk belajar bahasa-bahasa saudara Indonesia. Dia juga sering mengajari nama-nama dan keunikan saudara-saudaranya.

**Hasil. **

Semakin lama Malaysia semakin menjadi Lady seperti yang Inggris inginkan. Inggris hampir puas dengan hasil didikannya, tapi entah kenapa Inggris selalu merasa ada ketidakpuasaan dalam diri Malaysia. Dia sudah seperti putri raja, walau sedikit manja dan keras kepala dia adalah seorang Putri yang baik hati. Walaupun demikian Inggris selalu menangkap Malaysia sedang merenung, dia nampak sedih dan sedikit melankolis.

Sebenarnya Malaysia merasa tidak sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

…

Semakin lama Indonesia semakin tahu cara mempertahankan diri. Entah dengan menipu atau melawan langsung. Dia semakin sering kabur dari tugas, semakin hafal taktik licik belanda. Dia juga semakin pandai berkelahi, tidak takut menghadapi senjata belanda dengan bambu yang diruncingkan. Setiap hari dengan mudah bisa terpicu perkelahian dan dengan belanda.

Indonesia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempunyai semangat kemerdekaan, berani dan sangat membenci penindasan. Selalu bersikap seperti kakak perempuan bagi orang lain. Indonesia menjadi bangsa yang kuat, orisinal dan penuh mimpi. Sayangnya muncul lah kebiasaan Indonesia yang hidup serampangan, tidak rapi dan sedikit jorok. Gadis yang sedikit kasar dan brangasan. Yah, tidak semuanya salahnya.

BONUS : CATATAN SEORANG ASAL BELANDA.

Pada suatu hari seorang pria belanda bernama Multatuli sedang jalan-jalan menikmati keindahan. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut dengan seorang gadis mengambil tanah dengan sendok dan memakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang menanam." kata gadis itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau memakan tanah?"

"Ah, aku pasti kelaparan. Aku kira nasi. Eheee"


	3. Politik etis

**POLITIK ETIS**

Sebuah bar yang remang-remang. Seorang Pria masuk dengan gontai. Semangat nampak hilang dari wajahnya. Pria yang biasanya nampak kekar ini terlihat lesu dan pucat. Nama pria itu adalah belanda. Wajahnya tertekuk, dia memesan bir kepada pelayan bar. Bir penuh dalam gelas besar seakan dengan itu dia ingin membuang harinya yang buruk.

"Ada apa?" kata seorang pria di sebelahnya.

Seorang pria dengan alis tebal memakai jaket hijau bicara padanya. Pria itu bicara dengan nada yang khas. Nama pria itu Inggris.

"Yah, biasa. Memang tiap hari seperti ini kan. Kerusuhan, perang. hal-hal biasa." kata Belanda.

"Namanya juga dunia, kau juga harus mengurangi rokokmu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Belanda hanya tertawa sedikit sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya. Dia mencium baunya, sangat harum. Dengan rempah-rempah yang mengundang selera, tembakau dengan kualitas prima. Benar-benar suatu barang yang sangat langka.

"Apalagi hari ini?" tanya Inggris.

"Protes, di jalan-jalan."

"Hanya itu?" Inggris mengejarnya lebih jauh.

"Masalah Indonesia, aku pikir aku adalah guru yang gagal." Belanda menghisap rokoknya.

"Tidak, kau bukan guru yang gagal. Kau malah bukan guru sama sekali." kata Inggris "Sebenarnya tak pantas mengkritikmu, aku sendiri mungkin bukan guru yang baik. Kita tak boleh terlalu keras pada orang lain."

"Huh, aku malah berfikir kau terlalu lemah. Kita adalah bangsa eropa yang kuat." kata Belanda setelah menghirup birnya sekali teguk segelas besar.

"Waktu telah berubah"

"Ini caraku cara kita, kita telah melakukannya sejak lama." Belanda kemudian berdiri.

Sebenarnya Belanda mengerti sedikit kebenaran dalam kata-kata Inggris. Waktu berubah dan terus berubah. Sejak Prancis mulai memiliki ide gila macam demokrasi, Eropa tak pernah tenang. Prancis terus menerus mengatakan hal-hal aneh, banyak hal aneh. Banyak yang terpengaruh.

Dia merasa bahwa dia memang terlalu keras terhadap Indonesia. Setelah semua bantuan dan kerja keranya, sedikit sekali belanda membalas. Tapi, bagi belanda. Tidak mudah untuk melepaskan cara lama.

Tiba-tiba dia melirik sebuah kios komik di tepi jalan. Entah kenapa dia berhenti melihat-lihat. Dengan dorongan sesaat dia membelinya. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan, semakin dekat ke rumah dia semakin gontai. Dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras.

"Indo, dimana kamu?"

Dia mencari Indonesia dan mendekatinya. Indonesia belajar bahwa jika tuannya datang dia pasti ingin memukulnya. Indo langsung bersiap menangkis pukulan. Dan benar, sesluatu dilempar ke arahnya. Itu adalah sebuah buku gambar.

Indonesia memandangi Belanda dengan heran.

"Itu untukmu. Tapi kau harus cepat siapkan makan malam!"

Indonesia sangat bersyukur mendapat buku itu. Ini pertamakalinya Belanda memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Akhirnya malam harinya setelah semua pekerjaan rumah dilakukan, Indonesia mulai membaca.

Halaman pertama terlihat puluhan orang terbunuh dalam perang. Orang-orang berbaju zirah mengejar penduduk pribumi dengan tombak. Di ujung halaman ada tulisan 'khusus dewasa'. Judulnya adalah "Super Nation : Melawan Monster putih Jahat." ia mulai membaca. Halaman pertama "Penjajah itu Jahat..."

Belanda heran, ada yang berubah dari Indonesia sejak malam itu. Entah kenapa dia makin menjadi pemarah.


	4. Onisama

Di suatu hari yang panas Belanda menyuruh Indonesia membersihkan rumah. Seperti biasa Indonesia menolaknya dan terjadilah pertengkaran mulut. Yang akan segera jadi ajang pukul-memukul. Belanda biasanya menghentikannya dengan senapan, tapi Indo dan adik-adik Indo semakin susah diatur. Padahal semakin banyak urusan yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hei, cepat jalankan tugasmu. Kau pembantu rendahan."

"Jangan bicara kayak gitu sama aku dasar, pemadat lolicon sialan. Aku malas? Aku tak mau diperintah-perintah oleh Monster Putih macam kamu?"

"Monster Putih? Apa katamu, berani melawan." Belanda mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Siapa takut. Aku ladeni kau." Indonesia mengeluarkan bambunya.

Indonesia terus melawan, tapi segera saja dia terpojok oleh senjata belanda. Tiba-tiba datang dari arah kebun seorang pria dengan baju putih. Pria pendek itu mengeluarkan pedang samurai. Melihat itu belanda langsung ketakutan.

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan kasar." kata Jepang.

"Jepang.. Hiii... Sekutu.. Ambil nih cewek repot." Dia langsung melarikan diri hanya untuk ditangkap oleh seorang pria lain yang bertubuh besar. Pria ini adalah Jerman. Itali ada di belakangnya.

Sekali hajar Belanda sudah segera melayang ke alam mimpi. Jerman menggendongnya di bahunya. Italia bersorak atas kemenangan belanda itu. Jepang yang baik hati menolong sang gadis. Sang gadis menatap mata Jepang. Jepang menatap mata sang gadis.

Ada suatu kemistri diantara mereka. Seakan-akan mereka sudah diciptakan untuk bersama. Seakan-akan mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Kau. Kau menolongku. Kau pasti Oni-sama. Oni-sama yang telah hilang."

Indo memegang tangan Jepang. Wajah Jepang merah padam. Ada pengertian diantara mereka. Jepang terus memandangi wajah Indonesia seakan ada yang aneh pada wajahnya. "Kau mirip seseorang yang aku kenal... Akan sangat bagus kalau Ah.. Tidak.."

Jepang kemudian memandang Indonesia cukup lama. Ini membuat Indonesia terheran-heran. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Awal dari cinta? Indahnya..." kata Italia.

Jerman hanya menggeleng "Segala sesuatunya tidak tampak seperti kelihatannya, segala sesuatunya tidak tampak seperti kelihatannya."

…

Beberapa hari kemudian Jerman dan Italia kembali jalan-jalan ke sekitar daerah ini. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Jepang dan Indonesia. Sebelum mereka menemui jepang, mereka menemui Indonesia sedang bersembunyi. Ketika melihat mereka, Indonesia langsung ketakutan dan kabur.

"Indooo chan.. Indo chan.. pakailah ini dan kau akan semakin Moe."

"Chan? Moe?" Jerman dan Italia merasa heran. Tiba-tiba Jepang muncul. Dia membawa sebuah bando kuping kucing dan bando kuping kelinci. Kamera digital tergantung di lehernya. Jepang kemudian menyadari keberadaan Italia dan Jerman. dia hanya menunduk mengucapkan salam. Kemudian dia kembali mengejar Indonesia.

Italia bertanya "Itu tadi apa ya..?"

Jerman yang nampak depresi "Mungkin itu namanya Nekomimi.. Tapi sebaiknya kita tak perlu tahu.. Sebaiknya kita tak perlu tahu.."

**BONUS: Salah paham yang besar.**

Indonesia sedang berjalan dan bertemu Jepang yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"Itu apa.."

karena bingung karena belum memahami bahasa Indonesia jepang hanya menjawab "Watashi wa Samurai des"

Indonesia kemudian berfikir, Oh jadi namanya pedang samurai.

Salah!


	5. I want to be free from you

**FREEDOM**

Pada malam harinya terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Jepang dan Indonesia. Adu mulut tak bisa dielakkan. Mereka saling berteriak dan perdebatan tidak juga usai. Jepang merasa heran padahal biasanya dia bisa bersikap tenang.

"Tenanglah Indo, Keadaan memang susah, namun kita pasti bisa lewati bersama!" kata Jepang.

"Tidak, aku sudah muak. Aku muak dengan laki-laki. Kau sama saja dengan banci Belanda itu" kata Indonesia melempar piring ke udara. "kita sudah tidak cocok! Menurutmu aku apa? Pelayanmu. Aku sudah muak diperlakukan seperti pelayan."

Jepang langsung menghindar.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa bicarakan." Jepang mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak, aku mau kita pisah. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu itu. Kau sama saja, aku sudah tidak percaya dengan laki-laki."

Jepang kemudian diam. Piring jatuh dan pecah di kepalanya. Tapi dia masih diam. Dia menatap Indonesia tajam.

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu. Kita akan berpisah. Aku akan memberikanmu kemerdekaan. Tapi berikan aku waktu untuk mengurus perpisahan kita." Jepang menatap tajam ke Indonesia.

"Kemerdekaanku bukan hadiah darimu!" Indonesia memalingkan wajah "Apa kata-katamu bisa dipercaya?"

"Aku telah berjanji" kata Jepang.

"setelah ini, kita hanya bisa berteman."Indonesia tidak menangis.

Jepang bersiap pergi untuk menghadapi perang melawan Amerika.

Jepang kalah. Dan amerika berkata sambil memukuli Jepang : "Kau kalah dengan Hero! Jadi karena kau kalah dengan Heroik! Kau harus mengembalikan semua barang yang kau curi! Seperti layaknya penjahat yang kalah melawan Sang Hero! Yaitu aku."

Belanda di belakangnya mengangguk setuju. "Kita punya kesepakatan."

Beberapa saat kemudian Jepang kembali ke rumah Indo dengan babak belur. Dia mengetuk pintu.

"Indo-Chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Sebenarnya.."

"Suamiku, mau makan apa! Heran ya? Negara besar selalu saja menjadikan negara kecil taruhan." Kata Indonesia sambil merauti centong nasi.

"Oh, Maaf saya permisi dahulu..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Indonesia menyatakan kemerdekaannya. Secara De Facto mereka telah bercerai.

...

BONUS : GANYANG MALAYSIA.

Inggris duduk di taman bersama Malaysia, dia menatap matahari pagi yang cerah. Malaysia nampaknya merasa bahwa Inggris akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau sudah menjadi Lady, kau menginginkan kemerdekaan. Keputusanmu telah bulat.." kata Inggris.

DRUK-DRUK-DRUK

"Inggris-Sama. Aku.." kata Malaysia.

"Sudah, aku mengerti. Mulai saat ini kau akan hidup mandiri." Inggris berbalik.

DRUK-DRUK-DRUK.

"Inggris sama? Itu suara apa?" kata Malaysia.

"Itu... INDONESIA mau apa kau." Inggris menjerit kaget saat Indonesia memainkan batang kayu. Hendak memukul Inggris.

"MERDEKAAAAAAA. SUPER NATIOOOON. ANTI PENJAJAH. HYAAA~~~ XDDD"

Untung Inggris menunduk, tapi akibatnya Malaysia terkena gamparan kayu. Lalu Indonesia segera pergi setelah melakukan serangan gerilyanya. Sekarang dia akan pergi untuk membantu Timor leste dan Papua.

"KABURRRRR = XDDD"

"Untung saja... Malaysia kau tidak apa-apa." Inggris menoleh ke Malaysia.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, Lah! Saya kan seorang Lady. See Seorang Lady...Lah. Cewek ituuuu.. Dasar Indon." Kata Malaysia sambil kepalanya benjut.

Dimulailah persahabatan yang hangat antara dua negara. Sangat-sangat hangat.."

.


End file.
